Possession
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Whipped Cream, Handcuffs and Cindy. What more could Emily want?; Crossover with Women's Murder Club. Femslash CHAP 2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Possession  
**Author:** sofialindsay  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds, Women's Murder Club  
**Pairing:** Emily/Cindy- yes, you read that right!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, although Emily appears in my dreams quite frequently.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary: **Whipped Cream, Handcuffs and Cindy. What more could Emily want?  
**AN: **This is what you get when I'm forced to listen to Sarah McLachlan's "Possession," and have a pushy beta who wants smut. That being said, Calliope, here's your Cindy/Emily smut. I tried not to make it too smutty, but think I might have failed miserably. g  
**AN2: **Thanks to darkbardzero for beta'ing.  
**Archiving:** WomeninKevlar

Cindy shivered as the cold cream made contact with her bare chest. On instinct, she tried to bring her arms down, but stopped short as the chain caught on the wooden slat of the headboard, jerking the metal around her wrists harshly.

Frustrated, she looked up at the brunette straddling her, content to continue drawing random patterns on her chest and stomach with the whipped cream with one hand, while the other snaked up her own thigh.

"Emily," she warned, "Don't even think about it!"

Emily just smirked as she let her fingers venture higher towards her own center, "And what are you going to do if I do, hmm? You can't exactly do much, ya know."

"Emily, please…you know that drives me crazy…" Cindy let her eyes close as she watched Emily's fingers disappear into herself.

"Oh, no…open your eyes Cindy. Look at me please?" Seeing that her younger lover wasn't going to open her eyes, much less watch her, Emily let her fingers slide out with a deep sigh. Leaning down, she licked some of the sweet cream from the redhead's breast, pausing to teasingly lick the already hard nipple protruding through the cream. Abandoning the hardened nub, she moved down to lick more of the cream off of her lover's stomach.

Cindy arched her back, trying desperately to get her lover to take time out from playing in the cream to pay attention to her. Emily however, was more concerned with making sure the cream ended up in her mouth, and not the brand-new Ralph Lauren sheets. Hearing Cindy's dejected sigh, she moved up to kiss her; the sweet cream blending with the taste of the redhead's kiss, creating a flavor all its own.

The younger woman let her tongue play over the brunette's seeking out more of the sweetness. She groaned when Emily pulled away and knelt down to retrieve something from the bedside. Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down to silence a whimper when she realized what Emily was getting.

Emily fumbled with the straps as she tried to keep her eyes off of the prone woman currently cuffed to their bed. Cindy was watching her every move, and she prayed she couldn't see the fine tremors of her shaking hands. After what seemed like an eternity to the impatient redhead, she climbed back on the bed and stretched out next to Cindy, her fingers trailing idly up and down the woman's inner thigh.

Cindy squirmed, trying to get the brunette's fingers where she needed them to most. Finally, she turned her head towards Emily, giving her a look she knew the older woman could never resist. Emily shook her head as she let her fingers graze the redhead's clit, "Oh, don't give me the puppy dog eyes; that's just mean."

"If you weren't teasing," Cindy managed to ground out as the brunette's fingers continually rubbed her, "I wouldn't have to. Oh God, Emily."

Emily slid her fingers inside the whimpering woman and leaned over to kiss her. She heard the clatter against the headboard and smiled into the kiss, knowing her cuffs were well equipped to hold the younger woman. "Honey, you might as well stop. Those are FBI-issued cuffs; you're not going anywhere until I use the key."

Cindy's eyes darted to the nightstand where the key lay, taunting her even. "Emily undo me, I wanna touch you too."

She felt one of Emily's hands run up her arms as the brunette leaned down to nuzzle her neck, peppering her jawline with kisses until she reached her ear. "Not yet," was all she said, much to Cindy's frustration as she drew her hands away. Emily ignored the death glare sent her way, and smiled as she began moving her fingers in and out of the younger woman, effectively reducing the woman to whimpers and moans.

Repeatedly, she drove Cindy towards the edge, just to stop and start over again. She'd never admit it, but she loved the explicit words that the reporter used in bed. Who knew the sweet and innocent woman had such a vocabulary!

Sliding her fingers out of her lover one last time, Emily stretched out and slowly slid the strap-on against her, making Cindy arched up against her and evoking a breathy, "Emily…"

Emily took the time to reach over and pick up the key and uncuff the redhead. As soon as Cindy was free, hands tangled in the dark hair and pulled the agent into a deep kiss- and Emily thrust the strap-on into her.

A strangled scream ripped from Cindy's throat. She was already on edge, thanks to Emily's teasing, but she was too close. She wanted this to last, but Emily's fingers against her clit and carefully timed thrusts was making that impossible. Sharp nails gripped the brunette's shoulders, digging in, trying to find purchase. Emily moved her hips angling so the toy would hit her lover's G-Spot, and was rewarded with nails dragging down her back as Cindy screamed.

Slowing her thrusts, she carefully withdrew and moved to take the harness off. Taking her place next to her lover, she smiled when she felt Cindy curl into her side. The redhead loved cuddling after sex, and who she to complain? After more than a few minutes of silence from the usually chatty reporter, she began to get worried, "You okay hon?"

"Yeah…as good as I can be after my girlfriend screws me senseless."

Emily couldn't help but smile, a smile that quickly waned as the redhead locked eyes with her and smirked, "But Em, next time, you're the one that's cuffed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Possession Part II (Cindy Has Some Fun)  
**Author:** sofialindsay ()  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds, Women's Murder Club  
**Pairing:** Emily/Cindy- yes, you read that right!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, although Emily appears in my dreams quite frequently, alongside many other women. Yes, my brain is a frightful place to be, as my betas can vouch for. I also never bought the innocent act from Cindy, and when added in with Emily, my smutty muse didn't know what to make of it!  
**Rating:** NC-17 for a reason. (I'm not even sure this one's work safe.)  
**Summary: **What more could Cindy want than Emily; Facedown and Cuffed?  
**AN: **This is assuming Emily is at the BAU with the usual CM gang, and somehow Cindy is there as well. I also took liberties at what kind of degree Cindy had, because frankly, I don't know if it was ever mentioned, and I don't have internet right now to look it up! So in layman's terms: don't bitch at me, I'm invoking my right to usage of a creative license for this one. **  
AN2: **This is by far not my best piece of smut, but I haven't had electricity for 5 days, I have a grouchy girlfriend and a teething, biting baby that won't sleep. Work with me a little! Oh, and thank Calliope for putting this image back into my head yesterday! And it's your turn again!  
**Archiving:** WomeninKevlar

Brown eyes blinked in surprise as Emily found herself face down on the bed with her wrists successfully cuffed to the bed. This couldn't be happening. There was no way a trained, special-agent in the FBI had been outsmarted and cuffed by a crime desk reporter. Was there?

"Cindy, what the…how did you do that?!"

The redhead smirked but knew this was a huge deal for the agent, "Just a little trick I learned from a friend. You know, distract 'em, cuff 'em and then…" she let her fingers run up the inside of the brunette's thigh and kissed her shoulder. "And then distract them again."

Emily groaned into the pillow, "It works...remind me to never leave my cuffs near you again!"

Cindy, taking Emily's groan as one of approval, leaned over her back and Emily felt the warm breath against her ear a mere second before she heard the husky voice, "You cuffed me and had your way with me…now it's my turn."

"Who said that was part of the deal?" Emily asked, and then immediately regretted it as the warmth against her back vanished. She twisted her head in vain to see what her lover was doing, but finally fell back onto the bed as she realized it was fruitless effort. Then it dawned on her, "Cindy…that wasn't part of the…oh fuck…Cindy…please…"

Coherent thought was gone as she felt Cindy's fingers brush against her clit before three fingers slid deep inside her.

"Please what?" Cindy whispered against the brunette's ear as she added another finger just to elicit a whimper out of the agent. Emily was usually fairly quiet in the bedroom, so whenever the opportunity arose to change that, she always found a way to capitalize on it. At the same time, while she knew Emily trusted her impeccably, she also knew that cuffing a Law Enforcement Agent facedown while they lost all sense of control could be a little much. Gently tugging on the shell of her ear with sharp teeth, she added, "Come on, baby, tell me."

It was all Emily could do to keep from biting the pillow in front of her. Sure, Cindy was the Queen of Teasing, but never before had she made Emily vocalize what she wanted. Never before had she, or anyone for that matter, asserted dominance over the brunette and for her part, Emily was so turned on, she wasn't sure she still had the brain capacity to form a thought, much less a sentence. Her fists clenched on their own accord as Cindy slowly moved her fingers in and out, twisting them every so often to purposely hit the hyper-sensitive, rough spot inside the brunette.

"Cindy….fuck me…NOW!" she managed to ground out between gritted teeth, only to groan in disapproval as she felt the redhead's hand slip out of her. "No…" she nearly whined, but was cut short by Cindy's husky request.

"Raise up."

Emily barely had time to make her way to her knees before Cindy was thrusting the strap-on into her and reaching around to circle her clit. The redhead's name, jumbled in a mixture of whimpers and moans, became a mantra as the brunette thrust back against her, her erratic movements making the metal jerk harshly against her wrists.

A few thrusts later, she collapsed on the bed with Cindy, still inside her, breathing heavily against her neck and the weight of her lover rested against her back.

"Undo me," she managed to get out, wincing when she realized the metal had cut into her wrists more than she thought- of course, in the heat of the moment, her wrists were the last thing on her mind, she mused. Another moan welled up from her throat as she felt the strap-on slide out of her.

Somehow mustering the strength to roll over, she closed her eyes and willed her heartbeat to slow down before opening them again to meet Cindy's hesitant ones.

"You know I'm gonna be sore tomorrow, right" A playful smile worked its way onto her face as she teased her lover. Cindy had the good graces to blush and hide her face in the other woman's chest.

"Would I'm sorry be the right thing to say about now?"

Emily chuckled, "Nope…however you're the one with the communication and journalism degree, so do tell. What am I going to tell JJ and Garcia tomorrow at work? Or Reid for that matter!"


End file.
